


Midnight Kiss

by SlabMeatPunch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gavin is dumb, Happy New Years!, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, Nines is soft, as always, because we need more of that, no beta we die like men, no cats this time, wow jack no cats?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabMeatPunch/pseuds/SlabMeatPunch
Summary: The Detroit Police decide to throw a New Years party and Nines isn't quite sure why he came. He does know he's looking forward to seeing one Gavin Reed however.





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's 2019 is off to a good start. I meant to get this uploaded right at midnight but my brother made me stop writing while we watched Avengers ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please forgive any spelling mistakes I'm tired

The party was already in full swing when Nines arrived. Connor had invited him to a company party of sorts on New Years Eve in the precinct. It was originally going to take place at Lieutenant Anderson's residence but Gavin refused to let it be held there, something about dogs. Nines assumed the detective was more of a ‘cat person’. 

 

Connor was the first to approach Nines as he walked unnoticed into the room. ‘You made it! I was worried you would be the buzzkill of the night, the only one who didn't show.’ 

 

Nines noticed how much his predecessor's mannerisms continued to resemble a human's. If Connor decided to remove his LED it would be impossible for a naked eye to be able to tell he wasn't human. But they had both decided to keep them in. 

 

Connor continued rambling before he was called away by Hank, who wrapped his arm around Connor's waist and continued talking with Officer Miller.

 

Nines looked around, feeling out of place. He shouldn't have come. Finding himself suddenly by the drink bar he grabs himself a glass of thirium, if only to give himself something to do with his hands as he stands awkwardly at the edge of the room.

 

It took about seven minutes of him simply standing before he got a message from Connor.

 

[Why don't you talk with Detective Reed?]

 

[Gavin is clearly in a conversation with Officer Chen that I feel he would not take kindly to me interrupting.]

 

The older android covered a smirk before responding [Somehow I highly doubt that, just try to be social.]

 

[Of course.]

 

[Thank you.]

 

Nines shut his communication port for the rest of the night. How he decided to spend his time at this party wasn't any of his brother's business. Perhaps he should try for a conversation, though.

  
  


Tina cut her entrance short as she looked over Gavin's shoulder. “Well speak of the devil,” she sent the detective a teasing look before turning her attention to the android behind him, “and he shall appear. Enjoying the party, Nines?”

 

“Not particularly, no,” Nines shook his head, “but the nights not over yet.”

 

“Indeed it is not,” Tina smirked, “I think I'll go talk to Chris and Anderson now, promise me my midnight kiss, Gav.” 

 

Gavin looked at her fondly and nodded, “Of course, as per tradition, I promise.”

 

Tina smiled and turned, walking away.

 

“I'm sorry if I interrupted something, Detective.”

 

“Nah, wasn't any creepier than you hovering in the corner, what brought you out of your shell?”

 

“Connor insisted I be social, decided you would be the best person to talk to. Said you wouldn't mind an interruption.”

 

Gavin's cheeks turned red and he glared at the android across the room. Was everybody in on some shit he wasn't aware of? He groaned quietly.

 

“I'm sorry, Detective, was he wrong? I can leave.”

 

Gavin shook his head, “You didn't interrupt anything, Tin Can, and quit with that ‘detective’ shit. Call me Gavin.”

 

“Then perhaps you can stop with the ‘Tin Can’ shit and call me Nines.”

 

Gavin snorted, “Nah, don’t think so, too much fun.”

 

Nines shook his head. He didn't understand the fun part of the nickname, “I think I should go, Detective, I'll let Chen know I'm leaving so you're not left alone at a party.”

 

Gavin's face fell immediately. He hadn't meant to insult the android, and he certainly didn't want him to leave. “Wait…” Gavin tried to call out to Nines but his voice seemed to die in his throat. Before he knew it Nines had already left the precinct. 

  
  


[Where are you going? Why did you leave?]

 

[I'm sorry, Connor. I should have said a proper goodbye before I left. It was obviously a mistake for me to talk to Gavin. It does not appear his anti-android sentiments have changed.]

 

[I'm sorry if he was rude to you, little brother, but I do believe he has gotten better.]

 

[You don't get it Connor. You're always the one forgiving the humans. Just because they've changed their laws doesn't mean they've themselves changed. Years of history prove this.]

 

[But they're trying, he's trying.]

 

[Well it certainly didn't seem like it.]

 

[Will you please come back to the party? For me if not for anyone else.]

 

[There's no one else there worth my turning back.]

 

[Please?]

 

[Yes.]

  
  


Tina approached Gavin with an apologetic look on her face “You'll get ‘em next time. What happened?”

 

Gavin's shoulders slumped, “I insulted him. I didn't mean to. I never would. You know I'm trying, right Teen? You of all people know.”

 

Tina places a hand on his shoulder, “I do Gavin, but not everyone gets the full before and after picture”

 

“I… don't know how to act around him and I fucked it up, Teen.”

 

“He's on his way back.”

 

Gavin whirled around, facing Connor, who was suddenly behind him.

 

“He’s coming back to spend the rest of the night with me because he's my family and you have two options. You either leave us alone for the night and let him enjoy his first New Years Eve or you apologize and make it right.”

 

Gavin stood shocked, looking at Connor, “I understand, thank you Connor.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Thank you Connor,” Tina spoke up from beside Gavin, “I'll make sure he doesn't fuck this one up as well.” As Connor turned away she tugged on Gavin's sleeve making him to turn to face her.

 

“Now,” she looked up at him with a soft gaze, “let's try this again shall we?”

 

Gavin schooled his features and nodded, “Don't forget to come back at midnight for that kiss.”

 

“Unless you're busy,” she winked at him and a blush rose on his cheeks. 

 

“Never too busy for you.”

 

Tina grinned and looked towards the door where Nines was once again joining the party, “Go get 'em, tiger.”

  
  


Nines walked straight for Connor when he entered the precinct again, decidedly not looking at where Gavin and Tina were talking again. “I'm sorry I left so abruptly,” he apologized, looking down at his feet.

 

“It’s okay, Nines, its sorted out.”

 

He glanced at his older brother skeptically, “Sure. Why did you let him speak to you like that for so long?”

 

“I wasn't a deviant then, and I care about you much more so than myself. It's my fatal flaw, caring for others.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course, I think it's time to start a countdown, one minute till New Years. And it looks like there's someone waiting to talk with you,” Connor nodded slightly to direct Nines’ attention, “would you like me to handle it or do you want to?”

 

Nines looked behind him, making eye contact with Gavin before he looked away suddenly, fixed on anything but the android.

 

“I think I can take this, go have fun,” Nines smiled at Connor before fully facing Gavin, “Yes?”

 

“I wanted to uh,” Gavin slowly raised his eyes to meet Nines’s, feeling small, “I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have called you that. I know I've done it before and you've never really reacted and I just kept doing it. I never knew that it bothered you and I've been trying to change. I know it's no excuse but every time I see you it's crazy and I can't really think straight.” Gavin scoffed at that and mumbled under his breath, “yeah.” 

 

Around them all the officers attending the party started counting down loud enough to cause Nines to turn down his audio sensitivity.

 

“Anyways I wanted to apologize, I was stupid and I've heard enough about it from your brother but your always welcome to yell at me too I mean I'm not gonna stop yo-”

 

Gavin was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against his. The crowd around them erupted in cheers, wishing each other a Happy New Years, but neither of the pair paid any attention. 

 

The kiss was awkward. Nines held his mouth firmly closed and his arms still hung at his side. Gavin’s eyes were wide open with shock and he let out a noise to match the expression on his face.

 

Nines quickly pulled away, cheeks flushed, “I'm sorry,” he started “I was told it's a human custom to kiss at midnight and you wouldn't stop talking.”

 

“That's not how people normally shut each other up.”

 

“And I've been wanting to do that for a while.”

 

Gavin smirked, “Then why'd you stop?”

 

“Would you like me to continue, Detective?”

 

Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, “That's Gavin to you, Nines.”

 

“Of course, Gavin.”

 

“I would.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> nines: what did you say to gavin?  
> connor: don't worry about it


End file.
